The Lynch Family
by SophiaR5
Summary: This FanFiction is about The Lynch Family , their music, friends and lots of more things. Hope you like it!
1. The Audition

Rydel woke up by her alarm clock. "Time to go up then" she thought as she kicked off her pink blanket. She went into the kitchen and started to produce cereals, yogurt, milk, sandwiches, butter and all the things her brothers liked. Mark, her father, went always to his job very early and so did her mom so it was always Rydel and her four brothers who ate breakfast together. When she had products out everything she went and woke his brothers. She had a speical order, she began by Riker (because he was so difficult to wake) then she woke up Rocky, Ross and Ryland. Riker and Rocky shared a room and so did Ross and Ryland, but Rydel got her own room because she was the only girl, which she liked.

"Time to go up," she said to Riker and Rocky while she rolled up their drop-down.

"Just 5 minutes more" Riker said, and turned around.

"Then you will be late," said Rydel. Sometimes she felt like a mom, but what would she do for her mother wasn't home? Rocky had already begun to take off his sleep pants so Rydel went to Ross and Ryland's room.

"Time to get up boys, the breakfast is ready," she said and pulled away Ross quilt.

"But I want to sleep, Rydel!" Ross said plaintively.

"But I'm hungry!" Ryland said and left the room.

"Come on, Ross! Here's your t-shirt," she said and threw a shirt on him.

Ross crawled on his t-shirt that Rydel had thrown at him and went to the kitchen. There was already Rocky, Rydel and Ryland and ate their breakfast. Ross sat down across from Rocky and began to pour some cereal.

"Where is Riker?" Rydel said and sighed. She went to Riker and Rocky's room and found a snoring Riker.

"Riker, you have to get up now!" she said, poking at the snoring Riker.

"Yes, yes," said Riker and stood up. "Where is my hoodie?"

"On your chair," said Rydel and sighed. Riker was not a morning person, that was sure!

15 minutes later was the breakfast plucked away, and all five children was in their rooms to put on clothes. Ross, Ryland and Rocky should be in school while Rydel would be on a audition with Riker. Riker and Rydel would drop by Ross, Ryland and Rocky at their school then would them drive to Riker's audition. It took seven minutes to school and then 10 minutes to the audition.

"I'm going to a friend after school so you don't have to pick me up" said Ryland.

"Okay, bye" said both Rydel and Riker before they went on.

"Nervous?" asked Rydel.

"A little bit, what if I say wrong or if I forget the text while I sing," said Riker and started to shaking.

"As long as you are yourself, and sing like you, they will find that you are the perfect Jeff" said Rydel and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Thanks sis."

~oOo~

"Your name, sir," said a guy in maybe 35 years of age to Riker.

"Riker Lynch," Riker said, wiping away the sweat on his jeans.

"Please sign here and then put this patch on your shirt." Riker did as he was told. When he had signed and put patches on his shirt, he turned to Rydel.

"You will unfortunately not go in here, just for the guys. But what should you do while I'm at the audition?"

"I have to pick up a few fan letters at the post office" said Rydel and smiled. It was one of her favorite things: reading letters from fans and then answer them.

"Okay, that's good. But you know I also want to read them!"

"I know. Break a leg!" Rydel said and hugged her brother before she walked toward the car.

Riker walked into the room where everyone would be waiting for their turn before they would go in and sing. He sat on an empty seat and took up his iPod. R5 songs always did as he towed nets of. In the middle of "_Take you there_" someone knocked him on the shoulder.

"Is it available here?" Riker heard someone ask. He was greeted by a happy face and a dark-haired guy.

"Yes yes, of course!" said Riker and moved his purse from the chair.

"My name is Curt Mega by the way," said the guy with the dark hair and held out his hand.

"Riker Lynch," Riker said, shaking Curt's hand.

"Who will you play?" asked Curt.

"Jeff and you?" Riker asked Curt. Riker was hoping Curt would not say Jeff because Curt looked like an actor.

"Nick." A stone fell from Riker's heart. "I have heard that it has a small scene with Chris Colfer" said Curt.

"Yes, and Darren Criss too! Nick will say, 3 and Jeff 6."

"Since forming them 36 MAFIA" said Curt, laughing. Riker laughed too. He liked Curt, he seemed decent and enjoyable.

"Number 36, it is your turn" shouted one woman. Riker looked at the patch on his shirt, which was number 36th.

"It seems like it's your turn Riker" said Curt and smiled.

"Yes, it seems so" yes Riker and stood up.

"Remember, 36 Mafia," he said, laughing. "Good luck bro!"

"Thank you the same!" Riker said before he walked into a room. There sat Ryan Murphy, Glee's creator and two other guys.

"Tell us briefly about yourself," said one of the guys.

"My name is Riker Anthony Lynch, I'm 20 years old and playing in the band R5. I live here in Los Angeles and I love to sing and play guitar." he said, and swallowed.

"What song were you going to sing for us Riker?" asked Ryan.

~oOo~

"Bro, how did it go?" asked Curt when Riker got out of the little room.

"It went really well! Or, I tough so" he said, smiling.

"It is the only important" said Curt, and he smiled with.

"Number 37, it's your turn!" said the woman. Riker looked at Curt's note. There was number 37th.

"Your turn, bro! Break a Leg" Riker said, smiling.

~oOo~

"Okay, we're done with today's auditions. You will receive a call if you were elected. Do you have any questions, please call the number on reverse side of the patch you got" the woman said and left the room.

"What will you do now?" Riker asked Curt.

"Nothing, probably. You?"

"My sister will come and pick me up. Need a ride?"

"Yes please!" said Curt. "Must just text Kimberly that you drive me."

"Who is Kimberly?" wondered Riker.

"Kimberly is my wife," said Curt.

"Wife? Are you married?" said Riker and was shocked.

"Oh yeah" said Curt, laughing.

"I better call Rydel then, so she knows she can pick us up." said Riker and picked up his phone and dialed the number to Rydel.

"Hi Riker!" Rydel said, happy as usual.

"Hi, I'm done now. But we will drive a guy home."

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes" said Rydel and hung up.

"She will pick us up in 5 minutes," said Riker, and took her purse. "We'd better go out."

Riker and Curt went out and sat on a bench and talked while they waited for the Rydel was coming. Riker found out that Curt has written a screenplay called 'World Line' and that his favorite movie was 'Braveheart'. And Curt found out that Riker had no animals but if he got a dog, he would name it Coozko.

"I wounder where Rydel is?" said Riker and picked up his phone. "She'd been here for one quarter ago." Curt and Riker continued to talk and 3 minutes later rolled Riker's white car up in front of them. Rydel rolled down the window and said, "Sorry I took so long. But it was a terribly long queue."

"It's okay. Jumps in to the other side?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Rydel" said Rydel and turned to Curt.

"I'm Curt" Curt said with a smile on his face.

"Are you guys hungry? 'Cause I was going to eat some frozen yogurt." Rydel said.

"I love frozen yogurt! Among the best I know." Curt said.

"But Red Vines are the best!" said Riker.

"Preach!" Curt said, and they started to laugh.

"So how did your auditions go?" wondered Rydel. Rydel had herself been on Glee, dancing with some girls in a number.

"I thought it went well," said Riker and looked out.

"So tough I." said Curt happy.

~oOo~

"Curt, we will pay for you so take whatever you want," said Rydel and smiled.

"No, no, I pay as you drive me home," said Curt decided.

"You are so cute Curt." Rydel took vanilla with strawberries and Kit Kat while Riker took Ginger lemon with blueberries and a little white chocolate and Curt took chocolate with blackberry, Kit Kat and strawberries.

"Yummy!" said Curt and tasted his frozen yogurt. "Thank you for driving me home!"

"No problem and thank you for paying for our Frozen Yogurt."

~oOo~

"Thank you very much for the ride!" Curt said and hugged Rydel and Riker.

"No problem" said Rydel and Riker with two big smiles on their faces.

"Would you, by the way come in and meet with Kimberly? I think she would be very happy if you said hello."

"It would not hurt," said Riker and followed Curt.

"Kim, I'm home!" shouted Curt.

"I'm coming!" Kim shouted from the kitchen.

"This is Riker and his sister Rydel" said Curt.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly but call me Kim" Kimberly said shyly.

"Hi Kim," said both Riker and Rydel.

"I just have to get Dalton, he is still in the kitchen," said Kim, and ran back to the kitchen.

"Who's Dalton?" asked Rydel.

"Dalton are our rabbit. When we saw that a school in Glee would be called Dalton, we thought it was beautiful so we named our rabbit to it," said Curt, laughing. Kim came back with a small, white rabbit in her arms.

"God, how cute he is!" Rydel said. "I've always wanted a pet, but we would not have time to take care of it." Suddenly, _'Say You'll Stay'_ started to play from Riker's mobile.

"Riker here."

"Where are you?" Riker heard his little brother Ross said. "My school ended 20 minutes ago!"

"We're almost there, bye" Riker said and hung up. "It was Ross. His school ended 20 minutes late."

"Is the clock that much?" Rydel said, and was shocked. She gave back to Dalton to Kimberly and squeezed Curt and Kim.

"I hope we meet again soon!" said Kim with Dalton in her arms.

"You have my number, so it's just to call," said Curt to Riker.

"Oh yeah, have a nice evening," said Riker before he opened the door.

"You too" said Curt and Kim at the same time before they went back in the house again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>

****I hope you guys liked the first chapter of my fanfiction. I will try to put up the next chapter as fast as I can.

xoxo


	2. new york dreams

It had been one week since Riker met Curt and they had talked a lot during the week. Still, neither Riker or Curt received a call from FOX regarding the Warbler roles. Riker was worried that he had sung wrong when he had sung infront of Ryan Murphy and the two other guys. But Curts calm words helped him a lot!  
>"You sang perfectly!" he said, patting Riker on his back.<br>"You could hear not even me!" said Riker, looking out the window at the cars thatdrove by.  
>"We heard a lot from the big room," said Curt, laughing.<br>"But I did not hear you!" said Riker confused.  
>"It's 'cause you listened to music on your iPod then" said Curt still laughing.<br>"Right, I forgot," said Riker and got a smile on his lips.

~oOo~

Curt, Riker, Kimberly and Rydel was on a cafe. They sat and talked about going to New York for a week. Kim was invited to a movie premiere and she had received three tickets over so she invited Curt, Riker and Rydel. Rydel had always dreamed of going to New York one day and she could not believe that her dream would come true! They would go by next Wednesday, just three and a half day left! Suddenly Rydels mobile phone started to call.

She saw a happy Ross on the screen and she began to smile.  
>"Hello, little brother."<br>"Hi, Rydel, where are you and Riker?"  
>"At a café with Curt and Kim, why do you ask?"<br>"Nah, I'm just hungry and there is nothing to eat home." Ross said, laughing a little.  
>"Can not you come here then?" asked Rydel<br>"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes," said Ross and hung up.  
>"Ross will about five minutes," said Rydel while she putted down her phone in her purse.<br>"Okay," said Kim, smiling. "By the way .. How do Ross knows that we are in this café?"  
>"We are always here," said Rydel and got a smile on her lips.<br>After 5 minutes, came Ross on his skateboard. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt from hollister and a pair of shorts.  
>"Hello," he said and took a chair. "How are you guys?" he asked Curt and Kimberly.<br>"We're good, what about yourself?" asked Curt.  
>"I'm good" Ross said cheerfully. "I have written a new song!" he said and turned to Riker.<br>"Great, you can show me tonight!" said Riker. He loved when they had new R5 songs. He knew that their fans would be happy.

Later that evening they had an R5 repeat. Ross played the new song on his guitar and everyone liked it. After 10 minutes began Rydel get dizzy from the heat so shewent to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. She also took a headache tablet. After a while she went back to the guys.  
>"I think I'll go to bed. I don't feel so well," she said, leaning against the door frame."Is that okay?"<br>"Of course" said Riker and smiled. "Good night!"  
>"Good night everyone," said Rydel before she went to the bathroom. There,brushed her teeth and put up her hair in a ponnytail. She went into her pink room and looked in her box with movies. She chose "Avatar" which was Ross's favorite. When she inserted it into the DVD she lay in her bed. After half an hour she was asleep.<p>

~oOo~

When Rydel woke up she felt better. She stretched out before she stood up. It was Sunday. Just 4 days before she, Kim, Curt and Riker was going to New York! She found her brothers in the living room. They played video games.  
>"Good morning" she said, looking at TV<br>"Good morning" said the guys before Riker shouted: "ROSS! STOP BE THAT GOOD!". Ross laughed. They played some car game. Rocky sat in the couch with his iPad.

Rydel took a seat next to Rocky who sat on the couch.  
>"Good morning" she said, tired and leaned against his shoulder.<p>

"Good morning" he answered back.  
>"What are you doing?" asked Rydel.<br>"Watching videos on YouTube." This guy rocks! "Rocky showed a video with a guy who sang and played guitar at the same time. He was really good!

"Have any of you had breakfast?"  
>"Rocky and Ross have but not me," said Riker.<br>"Where is Ryland, by the way?" asked Rydel.  
>"He went to a friend about an hour ago. They would obviously play a soccer match with some friends" said Riker.<p>

"Okay. But do you want to eat now?" Rydel asked Riker.

"Sure. I will just go and dress me," said Riker who just sat in shorts. 10 minutes later, Riker fully clothed came out of from his room. He had shorts, a R5 T-shirt and a hoodie. Of course was the hoodie from Hollister, Riker's favorite clothing brand. They drove to Starbucks and bought respectively latte. Riker also took a muffin (vanilla with chocolate bits in it) and Rydel took a fruit salad. They sat down at a table at the back side of starbucks who had a good view of LA and talked about New York. Soon... Soon, would they go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

****In next chapter will you see what Curt, Riker, Rydel and Kim will do in New York :)

xoxo


End file.
